In the field of the invention, skateboard ramps are known that are integrated in a skateboard park produced from concrete.
Skateboard ramps are also known that can be installed and uninstalled at a suitable place. These ramps then have a skating surface supported by a carrier structure. This carrier structure can in particular consist of a framework of the wooden framework or even metal framework type.
This type of framework can be installed permanently or temporarily, for example during competitions. They may thus be dismantled after use in order to be transported more easily. It may be noted that this type of framework has drawbacks. This is because assembly and/or disassembly may not be easy and then be particularly time-consuming. Thus transporting the dismantled framework may be complex because of a multiplicity of components of the framework and/or the weight of these components.
Skateboard and/or fingerboard ramps are also known, such as those described in the patent document published under the number U.S. Pat. No. 6,623,367 B1. According to the technique described by this document, the ramps have a skating surface conventionally supported by a carrier structure. More precisely, the carrier structure comprises at least two lateral frames coupled together by means of rafters in order to hold the lateral frames in position. The skating surface is then coupled to the lateral frames, and the carrier structure, thus closed, can be filled with rigid foam or a ballast so as to stiffen the assembly.
These ramps do however have drawbacks. This is because, through their design, they may have a relatively high manufacturing cost because of the adjustments necessary to the couplings. Thus these ramps may not be easy to transport, install and dismantle.
The prior art also proposes adaptable skateboard ramps such as those described in the patent document published under the number WO 2005/009554 A2. The ramps described in this document comprise at least two types of module: a first type of module having an inclined skating surface, and a second type of module having a horizontal skating surface able to serve as a support for the first type of module, if the latter must be elevated. These modules all have the particularity of being able to be assembled with each other by means of a nestable connection. Thus these modules are hollow and designed to be moulded, for example with high-density polyethylene.
The modules described in this document thus make it possible to adapt the form of the skateboard ramp easily and quickly, as well as being easy to transport. This type of skateboard ramp does not nevertheless have the drawbacks of being relatively expensive and complex to produce.